The present invention relates to knitting processes, and more specifically to circular-knit closed-end articles, and methods for closing the ends of such articles.
Known in the art is a tubular article, for example a circular-knit closed-end stocking, and a method for its manufacture, wherein a toe closing thread is knitted into the tubular mesh in the vicinity of the toe-side edge. The closing thread is laid in selected needles of the cylinder and serves to constrict the end of the stocking to be closed (see British Pat. No. 1195668).
The closing thread passes at least once around the periphery of the mesh, with the closing thread being then pulled taut relatively to the mesh, so that the mesh is constricted into a knot at its full closure. The end of the drawn out thread is to be secured against withdrawal.
The separate thread can be pulled out by its end, or by the floating thread sections between the loops, which are gripped by special clamps and drawn out.
Also known is a tubular aritcle, for example, a circular-knit closed-end stocking, and a method for closing its end, as proposed by the Italian firm "Moncenisio", see French Pat. No. 2,017,406 published May 12, 1972 and Italian Pat. No. 891,815 patented Oct. 5, 1971. According to this method, the ground thread of the first course at the end to be closed is pulled out, thus tightening the tube of the sock and making a closed end in the form of a knot. The pulled out thread is not knitted or worked in, but remains free-ended inside the sock.
In the described tubular articles, the toe is closed by tightening their end into a knot and creasing the work due to the abrupt transition from the tightened end to knitting the full diameter of the article. The thus formed creases spoil the appearnce of the article and are inconvenient when the article is worn. Such methods of closing the toe have a limited field of application, and for the given reasons cannot be used for children's wear.